Glasses
by stars-n-moons91
Summary: Ron's joke on Harry reveals a little secret. OneShot.


Ron gazed out the frosty window between his bed and Harry's. The sun was barely starting to rise over the lake and his favorite star was about to vanish in the twilight. It wasn't every morning that he was up this early (Alright, it never happened, but Ron wasn't about to admit it), but he decided he should do it more often. The sight of Harry open mouthed with a pool of drool under his chin and his arm hanging over the side was too genuinely priceless to pass up.

Across the room, Neville Longbottom gave a loud snort and rolled over. A sickening squish sound made Ron roll his eyes. '_Not another Trevor…'_ he thought. He hopped out of his bed and scooped the ABC frog out from under Neville's knee, then nudged open the nearest window and threw it out onto the grounds. He'd find another one later.

When he was clean as need be after wiping a few frog guts on Seamus Finnigan's bed, Ron went back to his bed and began pulling the covers over his person when he caught something curious out of the corner of his eye. Harry's glasses, half-folded in their usual spot on his bedside table. Hmm.

The redhead propped his head up with a fist and gazed at the pair of round, black spectacles. _Hmm._

No one was awake, were they? He looked around the room. Nope. _HMM!_

--

An arm finally reached out from under Harry's pillow. The hand attached groped around the little table a few inches away. When it didn't find what it was looking for, it scratched the nose of its owner. Harry groaned, sat up, and once again reached for the table, this time grabbing his wand. "_Accio Glasses_" he grumbled, but was answered with an abrupt backfire from the wand and a cloud of red sparks.

His eyes wide, Harry glanced around. Someone in a few beds over was doubled over with laughter. Another person across the room was… wait, what _was_ he doing? Or she; you never could tell between two blurry people. Considering how early in the morning it was in the boys' dormitory, however, he reasoned that it was a male.

Something on fire walked up to his bedside. "Why'd you take my wand, Harry?" Oh, Ron.

Harry shoved the magical instrument into the palms of its owner and rubbed his freakishly unfocused eyes. "Sorry. I think I lost my glasses…"

"Maybe, but that's no reason to go stealing people's wands. What if a Crumplehorned Snorkak crawled out from under my bed?"

"Well you're going to have to risk looking under it; I can't see a thing without my glasses."

The entirety of the sixth year Gryffindor boys had scoured the dormitory three times before surefire tardiness detentions were imminent. "Sorry, Harry," they'd all called before rushing out of the room with their ties flapping along behind them (Neville somehow managed to get his caught in the door. Had it not been for Ron, the poor boy would have been strangled. Stop laughing, that's mean).

"Reckon we should leave, Harry?" Ron ventured.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah. Maybe I can get a new pair from Madame Pomfrey sometime soon. And we have potions. Slughorn won't care."

They raced out of the room, Ron not mentioning to Harry that he had grabbed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book instead of the Half-Blood Prince's potions copy. He did stop him from running straight into three stone walls on the way to the dungeons, however.

A brisk run later found the two friends just on time for potions, though the room was entirely silent aside from steady bubbling from a large cauldron in the middle of the room. Every head turned to Ron and Harry.

Ron nodded to them all, reddening slightly. Harry wondered why Hermione was so tall.

"Morning," he said to her.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Hermione hissed.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, but was pulled away before he could question further into the behavior of his friend.

"Since when do you greet Malfoy in the morning?" Ron's voice whispered in his ear, then sat him down in his proper chair.

"Good morning, students!" came a genial sounding voice from a far corner of the room. A bulging, purpleish figure started to separate itself from the rest of the dark walls of the Potions classroom as it walked towards Harry's table. "Once again, I would like you all to pull out your books and turn to page 511… Oh, yes, Harry?"

"Er, I sort of misplaced my glasses this morning and… well, I can't-"

"Oho! My best student isn't getting out of this one. Brighter wizards than you have tried to pull that one off, and that's saying something! This is one of the most difficult potions in this book, I'm sure you've figured that out by now. No, you _tough it out_, young man… TWO HOURS!"

Harry looked around. No one seemed to be eager to help him out. "Psst…Hermione!" he whispered in the direction of someone with extremely bushy hair. It must have been her, because it gave a satisfied puff and continued to ignore him. "Hermione, I need help…"

"What, the Half-Blood Prince decided not to help you out on this one? Maybe I should, too!" she spat, and then walked off to the ingredient cabinet.

Ron's hair was nowhere in sight and Ernie wasn't exactly the third person he would turn to for help, so he began to flip through his Defense Against the Dark Arts book page by page until he reached 511…

--

Luna Lovegood creeped out of the girls bathroom and into the corridor. She pulled her hat as far down over her head as possible. She hated red hair, and what was worse, it didn't look like it was coming out anytime soon. Red hair attracts Nargles, you know. She'd figured that little tidbit out herself long ago and told her father, who printed it in his magazine.

She wondered how Ginny Weasley could have possibly managed to switch her hair with Luna's trying to perform a Leg-Locking curse. It was entirely the wrong end of the body, for one thing, and for another, she had grown quite fond of her wavy blond locks over the course of fifteen years.

Red did not suit Luna Lovegood. It was too… too… too close to orange. Yes. Red hair did not suit Luna because it was too close to orange, her least favorite color. And, evidently, it made her the opposite of her normally optimistic self. In an attempt to calm the now raging idea that their brains had possibly been switched, too, she thought to herself how Ginny Weasley looked quite pretty with blond hair. The thought cheered her up and the feeling she got when she thought something nice added a spring to her step.

She was about to turn into the bathroom and consider the damage when Harry Potter rounded the corner. A despectacled Harry Potter. His eyes looked funny. But still pretty nice.

"Hello, Ha-"

"Ginny! You'd never believe what happened to me this morning…"

"Gi-? No, I'm not G-"

Harry was getting closer. A bit too close for comfort, but Luna wasn't exactly complaining.

"We were cutting up some crabgrass in potions and I completely lost my glasses this morning…" He motioned to his hands, gripped together tightly in front of him. A trickle of blood was streaming from in between his clenched fingers.

"I…" but Luna was cut off by Harry pressing his lips into hers. This wasn't right, Harry was going out with Ginny, but oh, how long she had waited for this… 'Just don't kiss him back', Luna thought. Ginny was one of her best friend. It was only for a few seconds, but Harry pulled away, smiled, and walked away to the hospital wing.

Luna blinked her big eyes and smiled inwardly. Not only did red hair attract Nargles, but it also attracted Harrys. She could keep that secret to herself.

--

I'm sorry, but I really like this one. REVIEW!


End file.
